Kidnapped Turned Slave
by nikigirl257
Summary: Sakura was a normal student in her village but rumors going around the village about being out late were making its rounds. She unfortunately doesn't head them, only because of school and it wound her up in a life change. "Sex Slave" Rewritten so let me know what you think okay :) Review! :D


It was a dark cloudy night and Sakura was walking home from school. The rumor around the village was to not be alone at night, even during the day it was still dangerous. It was because of the unidentified kidnappings of villagers, mainly young women. She was late getting home because of tutoring taking so long. Her tutor was strict, but he wanted her to pass everything, so he would constantly keep her there late during their sessions to make sure she understood everything. Her mom didn't appreciate keeping her that late, only because of said rumors that made her worry more than usual. Anyway she was walking home from school and it was very dark. The village she lived in has lights on the streets but some don't and they were to be avoided. She walked down the main street passing a few people, they were probably homeless she thought looking at them. She then saw a few people with masks blocking the street. They had normal clothes like the villagers and masks like the police force did.

"Can I help you?" She asked stopping in front of them.

She looked behind her and saw about two more people that looked the same as the others. A bit of fear and nervousness shot through her body so she froze, and then one of them spoke.

"Yes you can drop unconscious so we can take you with us little brat." He spoke. She had the idea in her head that she was basically stronger than anyone because of her training. But then again the rumors said the kidnappers were ninja, so she was prepared. Except before she could do anything there was a feather genjutsu that was cast. She made the appropriate hand signs.

"Release!" She yelled out dispelling the jutsu. After it was gone, she booked it down an alley running as fast as she could to get home. Every time she looked behind her there was always one of them, but when she arrived at her house she looked again and no one was there. She quickly entered the house and called out to her mom, searching the house for her.

"Mom where are you!?" She yelled out. Her father was off at work so he wouldn't be home for a few hours. She went into the kitchen and screamed loud seeing a dead body and blood all over the place. Her mom dead was the least of her worries. When she tried backing away she bumped into a dark figure.

"Heh and she was an easy kill I might add bitch." The man said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Enough playing, just knock her out and let's go." Said a rather irritated voice from across the room. She kept looking at her mother than the men and back. She didn't know what to do at this point. But then she felt a hard hit to the back of her head making her collapse unconscious.

"About damn time, her voice was annoying, but that scream was fantastic." The man cackled.

"I don't understand why they sent us to get her when they are perfectly capable of doing the job too." Someone complained rubbing the back of their head.

"Stop complaining; now let's go before we're late. I hate making people wait." Said the shorter man with a deep voice.

The three walked out of the house with the girl hung over one of their shoulders. One of the men looked back at the one that was a little slow.

"Why are you taking the woman's body?" He asked confused.

"Are you stupid?" he asked glaring at the taller one.

"Now why would you say that my man?" he asked chuckling a little.

"I'm making a new creation." He said with an evil smile thinking about what he was to do with the body.

They started running through the village at fast pace, going past people that were unable to see them. With smirks on their faces they left the village into the forest going back to their hideout without a trace of the girl to be found.

"_I thought I told you to be careful out there Sakura! Who knows what could happen out there, you're still a child!" _

"**Mom?"**

"_Tell that damn tutor that you refuse to go anymore unless you get out early! I'm not losing you to those people whoever they are!" _

"**Mom where are you!?"** _**Sakura yelled out looking around the dark area. She then saw her, a bloody corpse standing up on her own, yelling at her for being stupid. **_

"_I WARNED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW I'M DEAD AND YOU'RE GONE!" _

_**It then hit Sakura like a ton of bricks; her life was gone now because she didn't listen to her mom. She collapsed to her knees looking at her mom's corpse falling into the darkness along with her mind. She then just let out a blood curdling scream.**_

Sakura woke up in a dark room, strapped to a chair with shackles on her ankles and rope tightly tied to her wrists. She was panting from her nightmare with beads of sweat rolling down her face hitting the floor.

"Well, well the bitch is finally awake huh, Deidara go tell leader." He ordered with a frown glaring at her.

He nodded and left the room going to find the leader and tell him the news. She looked at the assuming men surrounding her.

"What do you want with me!?" She demanded, and then received a blow to the face by the person in front of her. She coughed trying to regain her sight still. He gripped her chin bringing her face up to his.

"Now first you will shut up brat. Second, everything will be explained soon enough so just get comfortable in your little chair." The man said with eyes bearing down on her.

"Enough Hidan." Said a voice as two figures entered the room. The one turned the light one, making her vision fuzzier than it already was.

"W-Who a-are you people?" She asked blinking a lot since she couldn't rub her eyes. When she could kind of see clearly she looked up seeing 9 people 8 men and 1 woman.

"We are the Akatsuki. My name is Pein and I am the leader, so make sure to watch your tongue girl. On my left going around are Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu. You are to respect them while you stay here and learn." Pein explained with a frown.

"Learn what?" she asked confused. They all started laughing while looking down at her. Pein squatted down to her face with a big smile.

"You my dear are going to learn how to be a perfect sex slave for men and women." He explained standing back up with his back turned to her. Her eyes widened and she glared at him baring her fangs.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing what you say! I'm getting out of here you bastard!" She yelled.

They all frowned but Hidan started cracking up in laughter as Pein turned around and smacked her hard across the face.  
"Keep that up and I'll give you to Hidan first, he's the most brutal master in bed especially to virgins." He threatened with glaring eyes.

She thought about it, especially with the situation she was in and backed down. "So what now?" She asked trying to behave herself in front of the leader.

"Hmmm that is a good question. Alright, who minus Hidan and obviously Konan wants to be her first?" Pein asked facing the guys.

Deidara offered but Hidan cracked jokes so it left them arguing, making Pein send them away and gave them both a no. Itachi just sighed and walked forward untying the girl grabbed her wrist looking at Pein.

"I'll do it alright, and then I'm sending her to your office." He said emotionless leaving with her to his room. Pein just smirked looking at him leave and instructed the others to leave as well. Pein and Konan went to Pein's office to finish work with Madara. Sakura just walked where she was told with Itachi's sharingan watching her every move not afraid to hit her or anything. "Here" he said pointing at the door with his name on it. She stopped waiting for him to open the door. When he did she entered the dark room with him turning on the light and hanging up his cloak.

"Now look you need to stop putting up a fight, it's your destiny now, ever since you came in contact with us at the village. Didn't you hear about us before Haruno?" Itachi questioned curious as he went to sit on the bed.

She frowned and lowered her head. "I did, and my mom warned me, but my tutor always kept me late, only caring about my learning, and not about me getting home safe. Now because of that, I'm here and my mother is dead." She said with small tears falling down her cheeks. Itachi had no sympathy towards her, especially when he lost more than her, and she knew that too.

"Alright let's get started Sakura, go lock the door and if you run, I won't hesitate to kill you." He said in a cold tone.

She nodded going to lock the door and went back to the center of the room.

"I'm technically teaching you so listen closely okay. Start stripping, but you have to do it like you are tempting them to get up and get you. Teasing basically, but there's a line you can't cross or you'll be in trouble, trust me." He explained. "Now let's see what you can do Sakura." He said clapping his hands watching her.

She nodded and slowly moved her body as she took off her top shirt showing off her curves. The whole time she had a red face embarrassed of doing the things she was doing. She then bent over taking her skirt off sliding it down her creamy white legs, making Itachi lick his lips a little.

"I-Itachi what makes you want to go after a woman if she's stripping?" Sakura questioned curious still blushing.

"Nothing, I actually have good control over my hormones. You probably have to be very experienced in order to have an effect on me. The only reason I licked my lips was to get a reaction out of you, which it did miss red face." He said with a smirk.

She got mad and threw her skirt down making him frown. "Ass!" She mistakenly yelled making him move behind her and grab her hair tight making her yelp. He pushed her down on the bed angry.

"What was that Sakura? Better restate what you just said or this can get ugly..." He threatened smacking her ass hard.

"Ah! Okay I'm sorry!" She yelled feeling the sting from the hit. He released her hair standing back glaring down.

"You will learn Sakura. For now I have an order to take your virginity so I will do as told." He said bluntly looking at her.

She turned around crossing her legs and sitting back on the bed. He started stripping his clothes off slowly and teasingly like he explained for her to do. As she watched him strip she felt wetness between her legs making her close them tighter and blush redder.

"_Oh kami don't tell me that man's making me wet!" _She complained in her mind.

He looked over at her when he was down to his boxers and was suddenly on top of her pinning her hands above her head. He smirked leaning down kissing her lips using his other hand to play with her one nipple. She kissed back not knowing what to do, but when she felt a bit of pleasure from what he was doing her body started squirming. He smirked in the kiss and traveled down to her neck kissing and biting.

"Ngh I-Itachi." She squirmed feeling uncomfortable. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Just relax Sakura, I won't hurt you as long as you don't fight back." He said as he starting to knead her boobs with both hands releasing hers. She gasped letting out a moan but then covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't keep it in Sakura, let me hear you." He ordered as he started sucking and nipping on her nipples. She put her hands down and ran them through his hair in an attempt for more with a small moan.

"M-More Itachi." She softly begged. He pulled her panties down and rubbed her clit making her moan a bit louder and the feeling. She bucked her hips towards his hand wanting more and making him smirk. He used his other hand and plunged two fingers inside her warmth making her squeak but moan loud and kissed him. His eyes went wide making him put a third finger inside causing her to whimper in pain. He pulled away looking down at her.

"You know this is going to hurt when I enter you Sakura. I'll be gentle at first but then I'm going all out. It's been forever since I've had a virgin in my bed, and I'm not going to hold back." He said growling taking his fingers out and coating his now erect cock with her juices. She stared down at his cock.

"_He's huge, it's not going to fit!" _She thought freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry it will fit, calm your mind Sakura." He said with a smirk laying her back down and putting the tip of his cock inside her making her whimper.

He pushed inside all the way breaking through her barrier and stopped letting her get accustomed to his size. When he looked down she was crying and clinging to him and the sheets for dear life.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked curious about how she took the change. She glared at him and smacked him across the face.

"I didn't say I was ready asshole that fuckin hurt! How do you think it feels to have something huge penetrate you!? How about I have something put a vibrator up your ass and we see how it feels huh!?" She yelled not realizing who she was talking to again until she saw the glare of his sharingan.

"Oh? So how about I penetrate your ass as well tonight huh? It'll prepare you for Hidan too!" He threatened gripping her hips and slamming inside groaning loud. She screamed from the harshness with tears in her eyes.

"Stop it please! Go slower!" She begged gripping his arms trying to make him slow down, but it was no use. The man was much stronger than her, and she wasn't in a position to fight back.

"Heh fine." He said with a smirk and chuckle flipping her on top of him. She looked down at him confused about what to do. "Ride me." He instructed. She still looked confused, only because she didn't know sexual terms due to school not teaching jack shit.

"I don't know what that means." She said frowning moving a little. He thrusted his hips up making her move a bit and come back down on him moaning loud.

"You moving up and down on me is what the term "ride me" means. For future reference, the faster you go the more pleasure you receive. Understood?" He asked putting his hands on her ass pulling her cheeks aside as he started thrusting up into her. She moaned loud trying to move herself again trying out what he had said.

"Mmm I-Itachi!" She moaned out gripping his shoulders. He smirked and gripped her sides slamming her down making her throw her head back in pleasure.

"I-Itachi I feel weird!" She moaned blushing. He flipped her over on her back and thrusted faster inside her not stopping.

"Mmm I'm close." He moaned kissing her one last time. After a few more thrusts they both moaned loud and came; him in the condom and her around his cock. He pulled out and took the condom off and cleaned up, then threw her a towel.

"Come on, get dressed, I'll show you do your room. While you are here, you will be our maid, but you will be the sex slave in training until you are a true professional to our standards." He said putting his cloak on.

She nodded slowly getting up wiping the fluids off feeling a bit disgusted still and put her clothes back on following him. About four doors down there was a door that had her name on it. They entered and the room was about the same as Itachi's in size. There was a cloak, medical books, a ring and clothes for her in her size.

"So what am I in the Akatsuki?" She questioned confused since Itachi said she was a maid.

"Kind of. You are a maid, but you're also a medical ninja. Your job is to do the chores around here, heal our members without question, and do whatever is needed to make sure we are happy. That includes sexual things, since you are in training. Speaking of training, you will have a lesson every day until we deem you a profession, well rather Pein does. Speaking of him you are to report to him now, I'll show you the way so quickly get you cloak and stuff on." Itachi instructed a bit impatient. She nodded putting the ring and cloak on, then turned to Itachi nodding. He nodded and they left towards Pein's room. As they approached the door, they could hear moaning from a woman. Sakura blushed and Itachi sighed irritated holding the bridge of his nose.

"I-Is that?" She questioned.

"Yes, Pein and Konan, they aren't together, but they have a kind of fling, like a bunch of us do. Just don't ask about it okay." Itachi explained knocking on the door, making the moaning stop.

Some noise was heard, probably the two getting their clothes back on and everything. "Enter." Pein said with a stern voice. Itachi opened the door pulling Sakura in with him.

"Leader your order is done. She knows what her orders are from you and I've showed her the room we had for her. Other than that she has no complaints." Itachi said with an emotionless tone. Sakura just stared at Pein blushing a little, remembering the previous events with Itachi.

"Ah I see." He said smirking going over and sitting on the couch pulling the pinkette on his lap. She squeaked as she felt his semi hard erection under her leg.

"So my dear do you think you'd be able to become the Akatsuki's sex slave if you were properly trained?" Pein asked with a smirk. Konan looked over after coming out and frowned at the sight but kept quiet. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"I have no say in it do I? I'll be forced to learn either way, so why ask the question." She said trying to get up. Pein frowned gripping her wrist and bit down on her neck making her yelp in pain. He pulled away noticing the blood rolling down her neck.

"Disobedience as such will not be tolerated in here. It's either a yes or a no, nothing else understood?" He growled glaring at her pinching her nipple making her yelp again. Itachi and Konan just sighed standing there watching her get tortured for her actions. She nodded with a few tears in her eyes but no fear, just anger.

"Yes sir." She said biting her lip. He released her allowing her to get up. He got up himself going over to Konan.

"Alright be up early to start your chores, there will be a list for you on your door when you first wake up. Now you and Itachi leave, goodnight." He ordered dragging Konan back into the bedroom. Sakura and Itachi left the room and walked back to their rooms. Itachi stopped at hers wishing her goodnight with a frown.

"Goodnight Itachi." She said with a small smile.

"Do me a favor tomorrow? Behave yourself and just do as told and you won't get hurt alright? Goodnight." He said leaving her and going to his room. She nodded and entered her room stripping off her clothes down to her undergarments. She crawled into her bed and cried into the pillow.

"Why of all things did this have to happen?" She sobbed as she tried falling asleep for the night. Sleep was necessary for whatever torture she was to endure tomorrow. She was indeed in the Akatsuki Organization, forced to be a sex slave.


End file.
